Nymphadora's quest
by Kyron120867
Summary: Nymphadora's life is looking up. Well as a result of Circa and her angle of death. With a little help she is going to stop the manipulations of Albus, Molly, and Ginny and finally do something about the jealousy of Ron. Harry/multi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I just own this idea. I like Tonks a lot and well think she should have a little fun with the younger crowed.

This is my take on several different stories that got started but never finished. I have several stories about Harry going back in time from dieing but not really any from another perspective. Like most of my stories I really have a problem with the manipulation of Albus Dumbledore and of course Ron's constant jealousy He had to get it from somewhere and Molly just seems like the kind to fit the bill with a fan girl daughter to boot.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Change in Plans

Nymphadora Tonks was having the worst day of her life. She woke up in a strange room after having one of the worst dreams of her life. She could not believe that she would even think of marrying Remus Lupin. I mean he was a nice man, but he had watched her when she was a baby with her cousin Sirius. Then to top it off she had been killed by her aunt Bellatrix LeStrange. Now her problem was that she could not get out of the room she was in. The room itself was boring as hell for the witch as there was absolutely no color what so ever. Everything and I mean everything was white. She had tried all different types of ways to get out of the room only to find that none of her magic worked anymore. The worst of all of it was that she was stuck in her original form and could not change it. She hated the way she looked as it reminded her off her deranged aunt. Just when she was about to start tearing the room apart someone opened the blasted door.

"Well Nymphadora Tonks, I was wondering when you would wake up." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Har har har. I have been awake for a while now and this blasted room is driving me crazy. And do not call me Nymphadora. I hate my name." She replied in a bland voice.

"Yes well, I like your name and your mother loved it so get over it. Now if you will follow me we can get you out of here." He said with a chuckle. Nymphadora just nodded her head with a frown and followed the man out into the hallway that was just as white as the room was and shock her head as she tracked along behind him. She was amazed that the hallway seemed to go forever and no one seemed to be around. It was also strange that she did not see a single door along the way. She looked behind her and almost fell on her ass as she noted that the hallway went on for a far as she could see. She was surprised when she did fall on her ass after bumping into the man she had been following. When she looked up he had an amused look on his face.

"Well are you going to sit out here in the hallway or come into my office?" He asked snickering.

"Yeah I guess that would be good. Then you can explain where the hell I am." She growled as she took his offered hand to stand up. When the two were in his office she groaned with the sight of more white surrounding her. "Is there not any color in this place. I mean white gets so boring after awhile." She commented as she took the offered seat.

"Yes well, this is limbo so it is usually devoid of color. I am lucky that I get to wear this outfit at all." he said indicating his black three piece custom cut suit. She smiled at the difference in color and nodded her head. "Now, you are here to make a choice. You can return and help us fix an error on earth or you can pass on to the afterlife and watch as the world falls apart." The man said as he pulled a file from out of the air.

"Sorry what was that?" Tonks asked in confusion.

"Well you died and now you are in the unexpected deaths department in Limbo. Normally we do not do this as it is a bit of a pain, however, you were supposed to hook up with this Potter kid and help him grow into the savior the wizarding world needs." He informed her.

"Harry?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's the kid. It says here you are soul mates with him and a couple other witches, One of which is some girl named Granger and her private study group. Anyways you were supposed to show him that there was something to live for and help him get out from under the manipulations of Albus 'to many names' Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. These two are the worst people to ever get their hands on Harry. They are the cause of the world going to hell in a hand basket and the big couple are not very happy." He said as the room shock violently. "I am sorry, I was not being sarcastic I promise." He replied absently as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Yeah well that was Circa and Adam. They tend to get very angry when someone of their choosing gets railroaded." He replied wearily.

"Ok, so let me see if I got this right. Harry Potter is my soul mate, not only is he my soul mate, but he has several. Amongst them is Hermione as well as several others. You and the 'Great Couple' want us to show Harry that life is worth living. Then we need to make sure he is protected from the most powerful wizard in history since Merlin himself. On top of that, apparently, we have to make sure he is protected from Molly Weasley and her youngest children. Am I missing anything?" Tonks asked sarcastically.

"Come now Nymphadora, I do not like to get involved in these matters but when my chosen champion is getting shit on I tend to get very angry. You get my meaning?" Asked a gorgeous woman.

"Umm yeah. Sorry, just seems like I am having a really bad day and what not. I mean I wake up here get told I am dead and that I was supposed to be the soul mate of a guy that is 6 years younger then me. And on top of that I get told that the leader of the light is not actually what I thought he was. Kinda throws you for a loop if you know what I mean. Mind if I ask who you all are?" Nymphadora asked.

"Oh sorry, I am Circa and this blow hard is Mathew. All though he might have a new job really soon if he does not watch his mouth." Circa replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Your mean Circa the..." Nymphadora started.

"Yea goddess of Magic extraordinaire at your service and all that. Now like Mathew was saying we need you to make a choice. Go back and fix the problem. enjoy your life with the chosen one or go on to the after life and never know true love." Circa replied. Nymphadora just sat there stunned as she was not sure what to say. I mean Harry Potter was her soul mate and she had fantasized about him, but then for some reason she stopped thinking about him in that way without understanding why.

"Huh, for some reason I am a bit confused. What the hell happened to my feelings. I mean I remember having the hots for Harry then nothing. It is like someone potioned me with a love potion or something…." Nymphadora said before trailing off when she felt like she was kicked in the gut. Mathew and Circa saw the light go on in her eyes and waited for the storm to hit. Which it did not more the five seconds later. By the end of Nymph's tirade Circa was smirking with pride at some of the inventive methods of dismemberment that Tonks came up with. And chuckled at some of the things she had said while Mathew was sitting behind his desk protecting his bites from her seeing them.

"So I take it by your tirade that you wish to go back and fix a few things." Mathew stated in a weary tone.

"Yeah you could say that. Although I am not sure how I am going to be able to do anything without knowing what to do." Nymph replied.

"Well that is the good thing about being chosen by Circa to go back. You get to learn some serious mind arts from Magic herself and then get a slight boost in power and then of course you get to learn how to walk without tripping over everything." Mathew informed her.

After she nodded her head she found herself sitting on a nice valley filled with all kinds of flowers and a small lake in the middle. The colors brought tears to her eyes and she looked around.

"Well Nymphadora, how about you and I get busy with the mind arts. This will help you protect all your secrets from anyone who thinks they know the minds arts and you can help to teach this to Harry and the girls. I am sure that Hermione and the others will enjoy it rather nicely." Circa said with a smile on her face.

"Others?" Nymph asked.

"Oh yeah forgot about that. You see there are four lines that need to be carried on. Bones, Davis, Lovegood, and Parkinson. Of course you need to remove the glamour slash repulsion charm on her so that everyone can see her true beauty." Circa informed her. "Oh and what ever you do DO NOT LET HARRY NEAR GINNY OR RON WEASLEY UNTIL AFTER YOU BOND WITH HIM!" Nymphadora pulled back in fear as Circa's voice reverberated all over the valley they were in.

"Ok, that I can do. Just need to find the right place to do it." She responded in fear.

"I am sorry, just drives me nuts that they can potion his food and drink so often with all those people around during meals. Don't worry about that all you have to do is get inside his room and kiss him the rest will take care of itself from there. Now shall we get on with the lessons we do not have all the time in the world here?" Circa asked with a serene look on her face. Nymph just nodded her head and smiled at her.

Nymphadora did not know how long she had been training with Circa, but she knew that it felt like years. Her mind was damn near impossible for even Circa to get into by time they had finished with all the lessons and she was sure that there arguments had been heard throughout the realms. The day finally came when Circa looked at Nymphadora with a bright smile on her face and told her that she was done. She had learn everything she could and it was time for her to return to the living world so that she could begin to save the world. Tonks smiled as well when she felt Circa encircle her in a huge hug.

"Just one more thing before you go. I want you to meet someone that is going to help you more then anything."Circa said as she stepped back allowing Nymphadora to see another woman standing there somehow she recognized the woman.

"Hello little Nym, it has been a long time." The woman said as she slowly approached.

"I know you, but I can not think of your name. Although now that I can see your eyes they look so much like Harry's." Nymphadora said in a quiet reserved voice.

"Yes well, he did get his eyes from me. We don't have much time little Nym, but I am going to help you with your little coordination problem. Tell Harry that I love him so very much." Lily Potter said as she jumped at Nymphadora before turning to a mist the entered into Nymphadora's chest. The pain she felt was almost unbearable as she fell to the ground withering as Lily spoke softly to her.

"Relax my sweet little Nym, I am giving you a major part of my soul so that you can heal from the attack your family suffered at the hands of the death eaters. I grant my knowledge and love to you little Nym. Please love my son with all your heart and soul." Lily's spirit said as she pulled what the two souls together and weaved them as one. Nymphadora could feel a change in her, but also felt her soul becoming stronger as she withered on the ground before a feeling of rightness finally took over.

"That bloody hurt. Was it really necessary to attack like that?" Nymphadora growled as she sat up.

"Yes well, Lily figured it would be easier then explain everything. She gave up any right to be reborn until after you and Harry arrive back. She is gone for all intensive purposes for now. Although you have almost all her knowledge you will not have any of her memories. You will also note that you now have an uncanny ability to know your surroundings much better. Circa informed her.

"Yeah alright. So when do I go?" Nymphadora asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I will be watching girl. You take care and make sure that you take care of my chosen one. He has a lot to due in his lifetime before all my children are equal." Circa said before she placed a kiss on Tonks's forehead. That was the last thing Nymphadora remembered before she felt herself falling. When she woke up it was like a freight train had hit her.

She immediately sprang from her bed as she felt her soul settle in and looked around her flat a few minutes to get her head straight. Once she was sure she was back she sat down and calmed herself down before checking her shields. She was surprised that it was so easy to get them up to full strength as quickly as she had and then smiled. Pulling her wand out she cast her patronus and sent a message to Madam Amelia Bones Director of the DMLE and waited for her to respond. It too about 30 minutes before she saw her fireplace flare up and then saw her bosses head in the fireplace.

"Auror Tonks, I presume this is massively important if you are making me call you from a very private location?" Amelia asked with a frown on her face.

"Yes Madam Bones. Why don't you come through so we can have a private chat?" Tonks asked as she waved her and at the floo to open it up. Amelia nodded her head then stepped through to find herself in the middle of the most intricate privacy shield she had ever seen. She watched as Tonks waved her hand at the floo and knew she was not going out that thing anytime soon.

"Anything to drink Madam Bones?" Tonks ask as she stood there looking at the older woman.

"No thanks, lets get this over with so that all this cloak and dagger can be over." Amelia growled.

"Very well, I have it on pretty damn good authority that Harry Potter is being seriously abused at his relatives house. The problem is that I believe Albus Dumbledore knows about it and plans to leave him there. I also know that he is the one who cast the patronus that sent all the dementors back to Azkaban from Hogwarts and not Albus." She explained as she took a drink of coffee. Amelia was stunned at what she was hearing. One of her Aurors who idealized Dumbledore was saying he was complicit in a crime of Child Abuse and the child was none other the Harry Potter. It was not just serious it was a crime that would send every which and wizard out to find this people.

"You have proof of this? I can not do anything unless I have undeniable proof Tonks.

"Yeah about that, I need a safe house under fidelius with only me as the secret keeper and also the secret under fidelius. I am sorry director, but I need this to protect Harry because once this start Dumbledore is going to know and come after him. So I have to remove a lot of tracking charms especially from his wand. I also think I am going to need to get through some wards to get to him. I just hope we have enough time to do it all. I am not going to bring anything but his wand with me and him. Once we get him taken care of I will get him cloths after he is safe. The problem is I or someone is going to have to place a very good glamour on him so he can go outside. Also we need to get him to Gringotts so that he can try and get his will read." Tonks outlined as she ticked various points off on her fingers. Amelia smiled at the thoroughness one of her Aurors was showing before nodding her head.

"Very well, I know a very good Curse breaker as well as one of the best healers around. I think you might know her as well." She said with a smile on her face. Tonks hung her head as she realized who she was talking about and just groaned.

"You know I moved out for a reason right?" Tonks said in a defeated tone.

"Yeah, but your mother is the best and no one would miss her being gone for however long it takes to finish everything." Amelia said. "For now, I want you to go over and look over the area and see what you can do. I will see what I can do about finding a safe place that we can get goblins on yesterday." she finished as she stood up. Tonks nodded her head as she waved her hand at the floo and said good bye to Amelia before she went and put together all her things. She would probably not be coming back her again and wanted to make sure everything was packed before bugging out.

An hour later she was standing down the street from 4 Privet Drive Surrey, as she attempted to feel for any wards that were supposed to be placed there. As she got closer she found what she was looking for, but they were by no means when she had expected. The only wards she cold fee had nothing to do with protecting Harry, they were the Ministries wards to watch to see if Harry was doing magic illegally as well as a repulsion wards keyed to Magical people. She chuckled at the fact that she was immune to it being one of Harry's soul mates. She had still not fully come to terms with that revelation, but could feel her heart already set on being with Harry. Once she was sure which wards where at the house she smiled and her shaped changed before she walked over to the sidewalk and looked the house over better as she walked by. She made sure that no one was around to see her when she spotted an older lady watching her and the house.

"Hello young lady. I wonder if you could hep and old woman for a moment?" The woman asked quietly.

"Sure, how may I be of assistance?" Tonks asked trying to play it off.

"Well, I am not feeling to well and wondered if you would help me with this stuff. I just live over there in number 9." The woman said. Tonks nodded her head and figured once she was inside she would be able to make the woman forget she was here.

Stepping inside the house the woman held a finger up to her lips to keep Tonks quiet before she walked over to the mantle and pulled out a can and showed it to her before placing it back on the mantle. She then walked over to an old style record player and started it up which set her cats off to meowing.

"Well now that that is all taken care of I have some journals that I need you to take and give to the proper authorities. I am tired of dealing with the muggle police." She said in a very quiet tone. Tons was stunned as she watched the woman walk over and pull a panel open before reaching in and pulling 10 journals out. "This will help you take care of anything you need to to protect young Harry. I am sorry that I can not do anything else for him, but Dumbledore never paid attention to what I said. I also need to be forgetting everything about our meeting if you would please." The woman said with a pleading look on her face. Tonks nodded her head and then whispered 'obliviate' then gave her a nice memory of a quiet evening before she left out the back door and apparated away to her mothers house. Entering the house she smiled at the smell of home and carefully made her way to the parlor were she found her parents sitting reading.

"Evening mum, dad. How are you two tonight?" Tons asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Well I could say we have been better, but I am sure you know that. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. We have guests coming tonight so why don't you run up and get dressed properly." Andromeda Tonks said in a firm tone. Tonks nodded her head and passed the journals to her father with a smile on her face before heading up stairs to her old room and pulling her trunk out. She started the shower and sat down on the loo as she waited for them to come up stairs.

About five minutes after she started the shower Amelia Bones and her mother stepped into the bathroom and nodded their head as Amelia held out a rope to the two of them. Tonks felt the pulled behind her naval as the port key activated before she found herself standing out in the country somewhere with a nice hose in front of her. She noted that there was someone standing on the porch and was ready to pull her wand when Amelia called out to him.

"Greetings Chief Director Ragnarok, it is an honor to have you set up this safe house for us." Amelia said as she bowed slightly.

"Madam Bones, It is I who am honored to help Lord Potter. All I need is the secret keeper to step up here so that we can cast the spell." Ragnarok said in a gruff voice. Tonks nodded her head before she stepped up on the stairs and looked at the older goblin.

"Chief Director Ragnarok it is a pleasure to meet you." Tonks replied in a solemn tone while bowing to him.

"You are most welcome. Know I need you to relax and drop your shields as I will place all the information within your mind so that you may pass it to those you trust" Ragnarok replied. She nodded her head and then felt as if a warm blanket surrounded her. When she looked over and Madam Bones and her mother they looked lost as if they had no idea where they were before she walked over and gave them the piece of parchment. Once they read it they felt much better and the three of them entered the house with Ragnarok.

"Alright Tonks, what have you learned?" Amelia asked.

"Well Madam Bones, I am afraid it is worse then I first thought. Dad is going over some journals I received from a woman that knows Dumbledore the lives on the same street as Harry and I am sure it is not good as there were 10 journals. The wards are easy to get by as it is there is a repulsion ward against magicals and of course the ministries magical monitoring ward. Getting inside is not going to be a problem and I can just grab him and get us here. There only problem I foresee is if he is seriously injured. We need to be able to move him without hurting him. Also I need to remove any and all trackers he may or may not have on him." Tonks explained as she fidgeted.

"It is going to be alright baby. What is going on? You are acting strange even for you." Andromeda asked.

"I well, I had a weird dream about Harry. I am not sure what it means, but I know I have to do something. I just know he is in danger and….and it is killing me not to act right now." Tonks said with tears streaming down her face. Andromeda wrapped her daughter in a tight hug before pulling a small pin from her pocket and handing it to her as she explained it was a medical port key that would bring Harry directing into the master bedroom of the house. Amelia then handed her a shrunken trunk and explained that inside were ward stones and that to activate them she would have to place the wad stone on the ground in a six equal distant spots to form of a hexagon with the house in the middle. It would then hide all magic performed inside so that she could do what was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I just own this idea.

Sorry folks had a bit of drama here at the old homestead. Sill working on Riddles piece but here is chapter 2.

Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I have addressed some of them.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Rescue and Awakening

* * *

The moon was bright as Tonks walked down the quiet street towards her destination. All of the houses were dark and quiet as she stepped onto Privet drive except one which concerned Tonks quite a bit. As she moved closer she watched as the door opened to admit two individuals into the night. She could see Dumbledore as he guided an elderly woman out. Her movements were jerky at best as if she was trying to fight an imperious curse. When the woman somehow turned towards one of the only street lamps on Tonks was able to identify Poppy Pomfrey. Seeing her Nymphadora immediately knew who the man was and frowned that he would use an unforgivable. Albus Dumbledore, the supposed leader of the light, was not what everyone thought. The only problem was that he was one of the most powerful wizards alive. Stepping further into the shadows Nymphadora watched as Madam Pomfrey apparated away after a few words from Dumbledore. He then walked slowly towards the wooded area at the end of the street and pulled something from his robe and released slivers of light to light the darkened street lights before apparating away himself. Tonks stayed were she was and waited patiently to make sure Dumbledore was truly gone before moving quietly over to 4 Privet Drive. Once there she looked around before dropping one of the rune stones on the ground.

After forty five minutes of careful movement Tonks finally placed the last rune stone before pulling her wand and tapping it to the stone. She watched as the wards set allowing her to do what needed to be done. She turned towards the house with a farrow smile n her face. With a flick of her wand the front door was unlocked allowing her to walk right in. As she entered she heard sound coming from the parlor. Carefully she opened the door to find two individuals sitting with blank looks on their faces. She smiled as she waved her wand around the room and found the different monitoring charms. Chuckling she stunned the two adults before she moved towards the stairs. As she moved up the stairs she noted that not a single picture was of Harry. As she reached the top of the stairs she noted the five doors one of which had several locks on it was some type of cat door at the bottom of it. She moved quietly down to it and slowly opened the door to have her sense of smell assailed with the smell of blood. Hurrying towards the bed she was appalled at what she found. Harry was in very bad shaped and looked to be in a deep sleep. Nymphadora wanted to scream in anger and destroy these filthy muggles, but knew that she had to do this carefully. Leaning over she kissed him lightly on the brow before storming out of the room to find the other boy in the house. She found him in the next room sleeping peacefully. Walking over to the boy she looked into his mind and smiled evilly as she shifted her shape to that of his dream girl before waking him carefully. He frowned as he was pulled from his restful sleep until he saw her. Smiling widely he started to move towards her before he noted the glass she was holding out to him.

"Hey Dudley, I thought I would come by and see you. You know I have always liked you. Want to have a drink with me?" Tonks asked.

"What about my parents Alley?" Dudley asked as he took the glass.

"Oh don't worry about them Dud. They are asleep downstairs. We have all night." Alley/Tonks informed him. He smiled and then downed the glass in one drink. Tonks laughed as she allowed her form to revert to default before slapping him upside the head. "You on the other hand are going to find out that life is not all you thought it was. Now come along I have a few things that need to be done and you are going to help me you fat pig." She sneered after she saw his eyes glaze over.

After bringing him into Harry's room she swept Harry's body for any type of charm on him and found several different ones. She found a monitor for his health as well as several tracking charms. She also found several compulsion charms that made it to where The Dursleys would abuse Harry worse. Sitting Dudley on the floor next to Harry she carefully moved each of the charms to him without destroying them. It took almost an hour to carefully move every one of them before they were all placed on Dudley. Once it was completed she herded Dudley back to his room before returning and then looking through his trunk and that for his wand. Deciding that it would be best to just use a bit of magic she summoned all of Harry's stuff when she noted a tapping on one of the floor boards before she walked over and removed it. She smiled as she pulled his wand, a cloak, and a picture album from the area under it. She knew that these must be very personal to him and carefully ran her wand over them to check for any tracking charms. She found several on them as well as some very interesting charms on the cloak as well. Removing them to his trunk she placed them in her pocket after shrinking them down before pulling the pin her mother had given her and placed it on Harry before tapping it with her wand saying 'Portus'. Nymphadora smiled as she watched him disappear from the room before she returned downstairs. Once she moved into the parlor she dove into Vernon Dursley's mind and using the skills Circa had given her she played around a bit before pulling back out and then doing he same thing to Petunia Dursley. Once she was done she sat down and woke both of them up.

"Well I am so glad the two of you are awake now. You see I am not very happy with your treatment of Harry. Well actually that is an extreme understatement. Let just say that you are going to be able to talk about this however, you are going to describe your attacker as one Albus Dumbledore." She said quietly as she stood up and walked over to the corner of the room before pulling out the cricket bat and walking back over to them. "Now, what we have here is your average cricket bat that YOU have decided was a nice weapon to use on Harry. You see after looking into your mind I gained a lot of knowledge of how to use this. I must admit I am a beginner but hey you are going to give me a lot of practice." She said as she swung the bat at Vernon's abnormally large gut. Vernon grunted in pain as he felt the bat connect. When he realized there was nothing he could do he knew true fear for the first time in his life. Every action he had committed against his nephew began to fly through his mind. He never saw the next swing of the bat as it connected with the side of his head, nor feel the ground as he flew from the chair. Tonks looked at Petunia after she knocked Vernon from the chair with a smile on her face and chuckled as she heard the sound of water hitting the floor.

"Oh Petunia dear, it seems you pissed yourself. Shame, shame I mean you are an adult and should have known better then to allow such abuse to happen to your sisters son. However, you could not get over your jealousy of her could you?" Tonks asked as she slapped the woman upside the head and face several times. She grabbed her hair and pulled her over to her husband and laid the two of them next to each other before pulling her wand out. "I think it is time you learn a few things about magic", she said as she cast a cutting curse at the two. She watched as wounds appeared on the two of them. It took her another half an hour before she walked out of the house and started to pick up the rune stones before apparating away.

Upon arrival at the safe house she was met by Amelia Bones before she was able to go to Harry.

"Sit down Tonks. We need to talk before you go in there." Amelia said in a quiet voice. Tonks just nodded her head before she sat down knowing she was not going to like this one bit. "Now you need to know that your mother is furious right now. Harry does not have a single bone in his body that has not been damaged or broken. He is extremely malnourished and stunted both in growth and weight. There are several potions running though his system the least of which is a love potion that is keyed to Ginny Weasley as well as loyalty potions to Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley. There is also a slight repulsion potion keyed to Hermione Granger but for some reason it is not effective as it should be. For some reason he is fighting it. Also you should know that someone prevented him from dieing earlier." Amelia informed her.

"Yes I know. I saw Albus come out of his relatives house with Madam Pomfrey when I showed up. She was not herself as she was moving as if she trying to fight an imperious curse. Also when I finally got the wards up I was able to enter the house and determine that the Dursleys have been abusing Harry with Dumbledore's knowledge and consent for the last 12 years. They..they beat him….with a bat Amelia. I mean they are animals, I wanted to kill them all and you would not believe the amount of charms they had on him." Tonks whispered with a quivering voice. Amelia wrapped her arms around the younger woman and held her as the tears flowed down both of their faces.

"It is going to be alright Tonks. Your mother is one of the best healers I know and believe me she is going to get him through this." Amelia whispered into Nymphadora's hair. She felt Nymphadora nod her head before she stepped away to take her seat once again. The two woman sat and talked about everything Tonks had found before Andromeda Tonks entered the room with them.

"He is going to be fine, however, he is going to need a lot of help for the next week in a half. I have to regrow most of his bones. Also he needs to have several of his organs regrown and he needs to be placed on several potions to reverse all the damage he has received at the hands of those monsters.

Over the next two weeks Harry was kept in a medically induced comma so that Andromeda could take care of everything she could fix. Even in his state both her and Nymphadora could see his body reacting to the pain he was suffering from everything that was being done to him. The one thing they could not fix was all the scars on his body. Fortunately, they were able to reduce the scars quite a bit. Both women cried repeatedly as they worked over the scars. Nymphadora herself sat every night with Harry which concerned her mother greatly.

"Nymphadora, we need to talk." Andromeda said after the sixth night of Tonks staying in his room.

"Yeah what can I do for you mum?" Tonks asked.

"Well first, you can tell me the truth of what is going on here." Andi said with concern in her voice.

"I am just worried about him." Tonks said evasively.

"Oh please Nymphadora. I am your mother not some idiot. I can see you are in love with him and hope that something will happen. So why don't we cut the shite here and give it to me straight." Andi replied.

"Alright, but some of it I can not tell you as you would not believe me. First I need a witches oath to not reveal anything I am about to tell you." Tonks said in a resigned voice. Andromeda looked at her daughter a few minutes before pulling her wand and giving her the oath she requested. Then Nymphadora pulled her own wand and gave her an oath that everything she was about to tell her was the complete truth.

"What the hell Nymphadora? You just swore on your life and magic to tell me the truth. You can not even lie now about what is going on." Andi yelled.

"Yes mum, I know. The truth is that Harry is my Soul mate. We were destined to be together and well I am kinda from the future sort of. I have knowledge that I can not tell anyone except Harry and only after I start the bonding process. I also have to teach him occlumency as well. Dumbledore is not the only one trying to control Harry's life and I need to make sure he is safe." Tonks informed her mother. Andi just sat there stunned at what she was hearing and really looked at Tonks carefully before saying anything at all.

"I am not sure what to say, however, I think that it would be best if we keep this between us. You realize that once the soul bond is initiated it will be hard to hide?" Andi questioned.

"Yes I know, that is my problem. I need to keep this secret as long as possible, but I also need to complete this and get him to Gringotts as soon as possible. Once Dumbles realizes what is happening he will try to block this. Luckily once a soul bond is started no one can stop it unless they can find you." Tonks replied as she smiled at her mother.

Harry slowly opened his eyes in confusion as he felt different for some reason. As he looked around the darkened room he noted the light spilling around the edges of the curtains on the window and could not figure out where he was. In all his confusion he did not even feel the pressure of the person laying her head on his chest. Looking down he noted that the person had pink hair that reminded him of the girl that would follow him around school his first two years at Hogwarts. Not wanting to wake the person he looked around the room and noted he was in a rather nice sized bed with a night stand next to him. He was surprised when he saw his glasses sitting on the table, which caused him to immediately jerk his hand up to his face to find he was not wearing glasses at all. The person with the pink hair stirred and slowly lifted her head up and turned to face him.

"Wotcher Harry, how are you feeling today?" The woman asked him.

"Um fine I guess. Not really sure where I am though." Harry replied in a quiet, but respectful voice.

"Well, you are currently at a safe house. I brought you here from those damn muggles so that we could take care of you. You should also know that Dumbledore is also responsible for your abuse at the hands." the woman said in a soft voice. Harry could feel a tightness in his chest as he looked into her eyes and for some reason did not want to be separated from her ever again. He was stunned at what she told him and frightened as well. What if this was a trick he thought.

"Erm ok, so um you know who I am, however, I don't know you. Although you remind me of someone I have seen at Hogwarts." He replied.

"Yeah, sorry my name is Nymphadora Tonks. I kinda was very interested in getting to know you at Hogwarts you first and second year. Currently, I am auror, magical police officer if you will. Just graduated from the academy and placed with y training officer before I realized you were in danger. When I realized what was happening to you I decided that I needed to do something, hence the reason you are here. No one can find you unless I tell them where you are." She explained with a blush on her face as her hair turned bright red. Harry was stunned by this and looked at her carefully.

"Do do I have to to go back?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes that he wouldn't have to.

"No Harry. You will never have to go back there again. I am going to protect you until we get everything taken care of." Tonks said as she pulled him into a hug. He froze up as the only person to hug him before this was Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. He did not move or even return the hug Nymphadora held until him trying to show him how much she cared about him. Tonks could feel his body vibrating in fear and released him to see confusion and fear in his eyes. She felt tears slide down his cheeks as she felt her heart wrenched in pain.

"What is wrong Nymphadora? Why are you crying?" Harry asked in concern. This only brought more tears to Tonks as she leaned towards his face. Softly she kissed him when she felt a jolt of pure bliss course through her body. She was unable to stop herself from crawling into the bed and lay down next to Harry as they kissed for the first time. Eventually, she started licking his lower lip until he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to invade his mouth. Harry also felt the jolt of pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before. His mind was firing off so quickly he could not figure out what was going on. He did not even realize that Tonks had moved or that he had wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. Unbeknownst to the two a soft golden light filed the room and spread out towards the parlor to be witnessed by Andromeda as she was sitting there in thought. Once she saw it she ran to the bedroom to see that the light was surrounding Harry and her daughter and smiled widely.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the two as they pulled back from one another.

"What was that?" Harry asked quietly as he panted.

"That Harry was the beginnings of a soul bond. My daughter it seems is your soul mate." Andromeda said with a chuckle.

"Um soul bond? What is that?" Harry asked.

"A soul bond is a joining of two destined souls Harry. They are remarkably rare and bring two people destined by God to be together. We have begin to join our hearts, souls and bodies into one. As such we are kinda married now." Tonks said with a huge smile on her face.

"MARRIED!? I am only thirteen. I can't get married. I am just a freak and no one wants a freak to marry. I mean come on why would anyone wants someone as pathetic like me?" He quailed in fear. He just knew his uncle was about to come through the door and beat him for even thinking of spreading his freakishness anymore.

"You are not a freak Harry. Just because your supposed relatives called you such does not make you one. Besides everyone deserves to love and be loved. I love you Harry, always have in a way. I mean I walked around Hogwarts for two years trying to get your attention away from that nasty git Ron so that I could talk to you. He had the gall to tell me that you were not interested in being friends with a simple puff like me. I sent him packing real fast I did even as it hurt me." Tonks told him with love in her eyes.

"Harry, what my daughter is saying is true. I knew your parents when I was younger. You and Nymphadora used to play together when you were a baby. Hell we had problems separating the two of you when you had to go home. You used to call her Nymmie cause you could not say her name. The problem we have now is that seeings how you are now basically married in the eyes of magic we need to get you to Gringotts and figure out what is going on with your family." Andromeda informed Harry. He just nodded his head and thought about everything he had just been told when Hedwig flew into the room with a letter attached to her leg.

"Hey Hedwig, what have you got for me?" He asked as she petted his snowy owl. She butted her head against his hand and then held out her leg to him before she lightly nipped his ear in affection.

 _Dear Lord Hadrian James Potter;_

 _We at Gringotts department of records would like to congratulate you on your marriage to Nymphadora Potter nee Tonks. Inclosed you will find your marriage license. Due to the nature of your marriage we will not be releasing the news of it. We do however, request that you meet us at your earliest convenience so that we may discuss your grandfathers' and parent's will. To facilitate your transportation needs we have left you with a port key that will bring you directly to our offices here at Gringotts. The port key will activate at 10 am tomorrow morning. We look forward to serving your family once again._

 _Also I would like to inform you that as a result of your marriage you are know emancipated. The paperwork has been filed with the Ministry. Your are now able to receive the rights of an adult except of course drinking alcohol._

 _May your enemies fear your blade and your gold flow like the blood._

 _Chief Director of Records_

 _Blackclaw_

"Um, I um well um" Harry stuttered out as he held out the marriage license to Tonks. She took the license and squealed with joy as she bounce around the room before handing it to her mother.

"Ohmygod ohmygod, Oh my god! We are married Harry, I can not believe it." Tonks yelled as she continued to bounce around the room while her hair ran through colors like a fire works show.

"Yeah, now I have to tell Hermione. I am not really sure how to tell her that her best friend is married." Harry said in a quiet voice as he sat with his head down. Both Andromeda and Tonks looked at him in concern before Nymphadora sat down next to him and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders.

"You love her don't you?" She asked.

"NO! I don't love her. Hell I don't even know what love is. I mean I like her as she is always there. Although we had a bit of a rough time this year with my brown and all. But we kinda got close with her helping me save Sirius…." He was saying until he mentioned his godfather's name.

"What are you talking about? Who is Sirius?" Both women asked.

"Um he is my godfather. He was falsely accused of betraying my parents and well he proved to me that Peter Pettigrew was my parents secret keeper. Peter was Ron's pet rat. Anyway we tried to tell Fudge, but Snape told him I was under a confundus charm and Dumbledore did nto correct him. Then after that Dumbledore told me and Hermione to go back in time using her time turner and save Sirius from the dementors kiss. Well that and we saved Buckbeak from being killed." Harry explained in apprehension.

"Wait, Sirius Black is your godfather and Dumbledore knows he is innocent?" Andromeda asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we even told him that Peter was my parents secret keeper." Harry replied.

"Harry, we need to find out what is going on. Do you have a way to get a hold of Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"No, he said he would be in touch. He asked me if I wanted to live with him, but with Peter escaping that did not happen." Harry said shaking his head. Andromeda and Tonks both looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright Harry, lets get you in the bathtub so you can soak a bit." Andromeda said quietly as she walked over and pulled the sheet off of him. Harry tried to stop her so she would not see all of his scares but was unable to stop her with her abrupt action. He laid there with his eyes closed trying not to cry as he awaited the ridicule.

"Harry love, we have already seen all the scares and have worked on them a great deal. You do not have to worry about that." Nymphadora said in a quiet voice as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips again. She then lifted him up in her arms and carried him to the bathtub before stepping inside with him. Andromeda waved her wand and stripped Nymphadora before she had placed her foot in the tub and allowed the two some privacy. Harry could not believe he was in a tub with a naked woman whose skin felt so soft and warm.

"Harry, you know that in our world we can have more then one wife right?" Tonks asked him as she held against her chest.

"Um no, I don't know much about the wizarding world to be honest. I mean I honestly did not realize that any of this existed before my eleventh birthday when Hagrid showed up at the shack we were hiding out in." Harry replied as he leaned his head back against Nymphadora enjoying the feeling of her naked body against his and the hot water as it soaked into his body. He had tried to resist laying against her at first but gave up when she kept her arms around him.

"Well, I know you feel a great deal for Hermione and well whatever happened after Halloween your first year seemed to change something between the two of you." Tonks said.

"Yeah the bloody troll almost killed her. If I had not thought about her she would have died. Had to clean my wand for two days to get the troll bogies off my wand." Harry replied with a chuckled.

"What troll Harry?" She asked.

"Umm that one that Quirrell said was loose in the dungeon. It got to the first floor and found Hermione in the girls bathroom. Ron and I showed up in time to stop him but Ron actually took him down by levitating his club above him while I was on his back and then dropped it after I jumped away. Of course it was Ron's fault that she was there in the first place. Stupid git insulted her cause she knows more then him and made fun of her. She heard him and then I heard she was crying all day. She and I have hardly been separated since except summer and when we had the roue about the broom this past Christmas." Harry explained.

"Hermione owes you a life debt?" Tonks asked in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"A life debt Harry. It is when you save someones life when you neither set it up nor expect anything in return. It is through this selfless act that a life debt is gained. There are several ways to pay it. First being to save your life in the same manner which is extremely hard to do as most are always trying to repay the debt. Second is by paying 10 percent of your total worth. Third is through a life bond or marriage as it were. Harry she has to repay the debt and there is nothing either of you can do to stop it. Magic will force the issue. Plus we need to talk to my boss about this. A troll should have never been in the school." Nymphadora told him as she pulled him against her soft breasts. He could feel her breast pressed against his back and nervously gulped air in as he froze not wanting to get into trouble. Tonks chuckled when she realized his predicament. "Relax Harry, you do not have to do anything you do not want to. We have time to finish the bond, well we have at least two months before you have to go back to school." Harry just nodded his head and tried to relax. He felt his eyelids become heavy again and then knew nothing. Seeing Harry fall asleep Nymphadora smiled and washed his body carefully before levitating him out of the tub and drying him and floated him back to the bedroom. She licked her lips before she laid him down in the middle of the bed and crawled in. slowly she started massaging his muscles like her mother had shown her before laying down with him and cuddle closely with him with her head laying on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. Contented she drifted off to sleep herself thinking about how she would get Hermione here.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all sorry for the delay real life got hectic anyway here is part 1 of chapter 3. Enjoy

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters only the idea for this story. LEMONS involved

Chapter 3

Revelations Part 1

As the sun shined through the window its light flowed across Harry's face waking him from a wonderful dream and feeling of being wrapped in a warm soft blanket. He smiled contentedly as his eyes fluttered open to find himself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The feeling lasted all of three seconds before he realized were he was and how the two of them were dressed. He tried to wiggle loose from her to no avail. Nymphadora smiled at him with love in her eyes and tightened her hold on him until she saw the fear in his eyes.

"It is alright Harry. You are safe and I will not let anyone hurt you anymore." She whispered to him.

"But were….were naked. I mean you know, I am not good enough for you. I am a freak and no one wants a freak like me." He said in a quavering voice.

"Harry James Potter, I am not going to let you continued to talk down about yourself anymore. I have loved you for years and I am only to happy to finally have you with me. Sure this is weird, but it is not a bad thing. Wizards and Witches live VERY long lives and 6 years is not a lot of difference between us. As far as being a freak if anyone ever tells you that again I will hex them into the next century." Tonks told him in a firm voice. She then leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

 _ **LEMON – SMUT-LEMON**_

As they began the kiss a soft golden light filled the room and the two of them felt compelled to continue. Harry felt a need to caress Nymphadora soft smooth skin marveling at the feel of it. He felt a desire to posses her like nothing he had ever felt before in his short life. The kissing became more demanding as their tongues wrestled for dominance while the hands explored each others bodies. Nymphadora's right hand traveled over Harry's abdomen and found his now hardened cock. She slowly trailed her fingertips along the underside of it before wrapping her hand around it gently but firmly before starting to stroke it. Harry gasped at the feeling of someone touching his cock and could not believe what was happening. His mind was screaming for him to stop but his body ignored it. He found his left hand trailing along her torso to draw circles around her breasts. Trailing kisses down his chin and neck she nibbled here and there before moving down to his chest. She smiled inwardly as she felt the compulsion to finish the bond and licked his hardened nipples. Harry's gasps and moans told Nymphadora that he was enjoying what was happening to him very much. She contuned to stroke his cock as she made her way down his torso to finally come to the treasure she had wanted the past several years. She had always known she loved him but now she was going to show him. She slid her tongue over the head of Harry's cock and slid it down to the base of it as she also kissed every lovely inch of it. Harry's mind had shut down with all the was happening to him. He was so gone he was only able to hiss and moan with each new sensation he was feeling. When he felt Nymphadora slide her tongue over his cock he knew he was gone. Before he could say anything he felt her take his cock in her mouth and then swirl her tongue around the head of his cock before sliding it all the way in until it traveled down her throat. She felt his cock twitch and pulled back until just the head was in her mouth before the first shot of cum filled her mouth. She moaned as she felt the heavy fluid fill her mouth before she swallowed it down before the second jet filled her mouth. She could feel her pussy flowing with her excitement. Once Harry finished cumming she smiled as she trailed kisses back up his body to capture his lips with hers once again. She could feel that he was still hard and thanks the gods for teenage hormones and quickly sheathed his cock inside of her. She screamed as felt his cock slam through her hymen and smiled. She felt so full and could not believe her luck before she started to shift her hips back and forth causing her clit to slide against him. She hissed with pleasure as she rode Harry. Harry's natural instincts took over as he grabbed her hips and started to pump inside of Nymphadora. Both of them did not care how fast Harry pumped his cock in and out of her tight pussy just the feeling they were receiving as they mated. The golden glow spread throughout the room and out into the rest of the house as they continued to mate.

"Oh Harry HARRY, I feel so fucking good with you inside of me. Please give me your seed. I want to feel it blast inside my tight pussy. IT is your pussy now. No one will ever touch except you." Nymphadora growled and yelled out as she felt her orgasm start to begin. IT was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. Even better then when she played with her pussy.

"Oh fuck Nym, your pussy feel so good wrapped around my cock. It is so tight and warm. I feel it I am going to cum agaaaaaiiiiiinnnn!" Harry screamed as he felt his balls tingle then explode sending a wave of pleasure coursing throughout his body as jets of cum fired into Nymphadora's tight pussy. Tonks felt his hot cum fill her pussy sending a jolt of electricity through her body bringing her to climax before she fell forward onto Harry.

 _ **LEMON End**_

As the two of them laid there trying to catch their breath Harry was finally able to think straight somewhat and knew he wanted to do that again.

"Nym what just happened I could not stop myself from doing anything with you?" Harry asked in concern.

"Harry, it was the compulsion of the bonding. We have finished the bonding process now and will be together for the rest of our lives. To be more specific, we have consummated our marriage. However, you should know that I am not the only one you will Marry. In the wizarding world it is not unusual for Wizards to have more then one wife. So you do not need to worry about Hermione. You can also marry her." Nym said blissfully.

"Oh hell Hermione is going to kill me." Harry gasped.

"No Harry she will not I will talk to her, however, we need to get cleaned up and get ready to go to Gringotts. I think we may find out a few things about who you are today." Tonks said as she rolled out of bed and held her hand out to Harry.

Taking Nym's hand he followed her into the bathroom and stepped into the shower as they washed each other and explored each others bodies. Harry began to get hard again only to be told that he had to wait until later which caused him to groan. After the two were done they moved to the Parlor were they found both Andi and Amelia sitting with smirks on their faces.

"You know silencing charms were made for a reason, right" Andi asked Nym. Harry blushed causing his hair to turn vibrant red which caused all three women to gasp in surprise. Harry just looked at them in concern as he turned to see what they were looking at only to find nothing.

"Harry, have you ever had anything strange happen with your body before?" Amelia asked.

"Um well what do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What she means Harry is have you ever changed something about yourself before that you did not like." Nym explained.

"No not really, I mean there was the time my aunt cut my hair and then the next morning it was back the way it had been before. She was right angry about that. Why do you ask?" Harry replied.

"Well you hair turns vibrant red when you blush and well it is currently flashing through several different colors. I know that it is something that I had to deal with when I was growing up because I am an metamorphmagus. That means I can change my appearance at will." Nymphadora explained.

"Oh." Was all Harry said as he sat down quickly.

"Don't worry Harry we will take care of you. I helped Dora when she was growing up so I have plenty of experience." Andi replied. Harry just nodded his head as he tried to relax. Amelia gave him a cloak and told him to put it on just in case someone was around the private waiting room at Gringotts when they arrive. Doing as he was told he stood up and held out the Gringotts letter to the others. As they grabbed a hold of it Harry could feel a tug behind the naval of his abdomen as they disappeared from the house.

As they arrived Harry felt himself being thrown into a wall and groaned as the women rushed to his side to help him stand.

"I see there are many thing we need to teach you Harry. First before we go further remember that Goblins are a very proud race and believe honor is one of the most important attributes. Always show respect and you will stand in a better light." Amelia explained as she dusted him off. Harry nodded his head and noticed that the room they were in was probably the nicest place he had ever been. The room was not to large but had several expensive looking couches and tables sitting around the walls. He noted three goblins standing at the entrance watching him carefully two of which were heavily armed with some very vicious looking weapon and in full armor while the third looked to be very well dressed.

"Greetings honored sir. I am Harry Potter and wish to speak with the Potter account manager." Harry said as he bowed before the goblin. To say the goblin was stunned by Harry's actions is an understatement.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you are punctual. Please follow me." The goblin said as he turned and walked away. Harry, Nymphadora, Amelia and Andromeda followed the goblin quietly. When they came to a large door with a crest on it Harry was surprised to see his last name on the door. The goblin knocked on the door then poked his head in befreo talking in a strange language to someone. Seeing his confusion Nymphadora leaned towards him and told him that it was Gobblygook the goblin language and very hard to learn.

After another minute the goblin stepped back as the door swung open and motioned for the group to enter the room. When they entered Harry was surprised to find a large office with richly colored wood covering the walls and a solid granite floor. The large desk was very ornate with many different runes carved in it as well as a large collection of weapons on the wall behind the large goblin.

"Greetings Heir Potter, I am Ragnok Chief Director of Gringotts, and your family account manager." Ragnok stated in a clear voice as he looked Harry directly in the eye. Harry heard several gasps after Ragnok stopped talking but ignored them for the moment and bowed his head slightly towards Ragnok.

"Greetings Chief Director Ragnok. It is a pleasure to meet you today." Harry replied in a respectful tone. Ragnok was stunned with the respect this human was displaying towards him and smiled a very toothy smile which set most wizards and witches on edge. He looked at the women with Harry and chuckled before waving to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Please take a seat we have much to discuss and not everyone is here yet." Ragnok said as he took his own seat. Shortly after everyone sat down the door opened once again causing the humans to urn in their seat to see who entered the room to see two other goblins enter carrying several documents and some books with them. "Now that everyone is present let us begin with our business." Ragnok said after the two goblins took seats at the sides of his desk. Harry was confused and it was clear to everyone that he had no idea what was going on. Amelia and Nymphadora were also a bit confused while Andromeda was stunned. She knew who the other two Goblins were from her time as a daughter of the Black family.

"Greetings Bonecrusher and Sharptooth. I am pleased to see you again." Andromeda greeted.

"Ah Lady Tonks, it is a pleasure to see you as well." Replied Bonescrusher.

"Yes yes now that that is done let us begin. Lord Potter we here at Gringotts have been made aware of your soul bond with Lady Nymphadora Potter nee Tonks. Sue to this development you are hereby emancipated and are eligible to view your parents will. Would you like to view it or read it yourself?" Ragnok asked.

"Um view it would be fine." Harry replied in a confused voice. Ragnok nodded his head then snapped his fingers. A wooden box appeared on his desk which had the Potter family crest emblazoned on it. He ran his finger over the rest causing the locks within to release before he reach in and grabbed a crystal.

"This is a memory crystal and used by our top clients here at Gringotts." Ragnok explained as he set it on his desk then tapped it with his finger.

 _Is this thing working? Oh ok. We James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, do here by state we are of sound mind and body. Shut it Padfoot and Moony or Lily will haunt you. Anyways, This will supersedes any and all wills to this date. If I should go before Lily then I leave everything to her except 50,000 galleons to my dear friend Remus John Lupin and the hunting cabin in Devonshire. You know the one and no you can not give it back to Lily the deed is already taken care of._

"I will need to change crystals as Lily had other instructions on her crystal if she passed after James." Ragnok informed the group as he tapped the crystal again then took another crystal out of the box and set it on the desk.

 _Hello Harry, I am so very sorry that we were not there for you when you grew up. If you are seeing this then it is clear that we did not survive and you can lay the entire fault of this at several people's feet. Chief amongst them are Albus bloody Dumbledore and Severus Snape. However, I do not think that either of them has the balls to do their dirty work themselves. You should also know that because your 'father' was stupid enough to believe that prick Dumbledore we allowed Peter Pettigrew to be our secret keeper against my better judgment and arguments. That being the case I have a secret that I need to inform you of. I know everyone thinks I am a muggleborn witch. That could not be further from the truth. I am actually a pureblood from the Le Fay and Emrys Lines. Yes that is right I am the last Lady Le Fay and Matriarch Emrys until you are of age at which time you will become Lord Emrys. You unfortunately, will only become Lord Le Fay when you marry a muggleborn witch. I leave these families in your capable hands my sweet baby boy. Also you should find my portrait in the Le Fay vault. I leave everything else to you._

Harry had tears streaming down his face as he buried his head in Nymphadora's chest. She held him for several minutes before pulling his face towards her and then kissed him lightly. Seeing her eyes he nodded his head slightly before getting himself under control once more. Ragnok pulled our a parchment and then placed it on the desk in front of Harry.

"Now as to your custody, it should have been handled in the manner listed. You were supposed to go to Sirius Black first who is your Godfather by godfather ritual." Ragnok explained before he was interrupted

"WHAT?!" Screamed both Andromeda and Amelia causing several goblins along the walls to step forward with drawn weapons before Ragnok held his hands up to them.

"Yes, both he and Penelope Pomfrey underwent the Godparents ritual right here in this office. Albus Dumbledore was a witness to the ceremony, as were Frank and Alice Longbottom. The strange thing is that Madam Pomfrey never showed up to claim her rights when Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban without a trial." Ragnok explained.

"Can I get a copy of that will Chief Director Ragnok? I think it will go a long way in getting Sirius Black released from Azkaban." Amelia asked as she hoped to release the man she loved.

"I am sure that that will not be a problem, however, let us finish with the reading of wills." Ragnok informed her. Everyone was confused at this as they had not thought about anymore wills.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, Bonecrusher also has a will to read for you as do I. Seeings how you are the last Potter I think I will read your grandfathers will first." Ragnok stated while he pulled a parchment from the wooden box.

"This is the last will and testament of Charlus Harold Potter. I Lord Charlus Harold Potter Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do hereby state that I am of sound mind and body. This will supersedes all prior wills to date. My dear grandson Hadrian, I am deeply sorry that I was unable to find you in the past 10 years. That bastard Dumbles has hidden you somewhere and no amount of pleading or scrying has had any effect. I am your last living relative from the Potter family as such I hereby declare that you are now Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. As such you are also emancipated at the age of 11 with all the rights and privileges that come with said emancipation. Further more as the Head of our family I must inform you that you have one marriage contract that must be fulfilled. My dearest friend Adolf Greengrass and I had set up a Betrothal contract between your father James and his Daughter Gertrude. As Gertrude died before they were married the contract was passed to you. So you are now betrothed to young Daphne Greengrass. Also you have inherited our only concubine Minerva Grace McGonagall. Treat her well and give her the baby she has so desperately wished for. I was unable to give her one when Abraxis Malfoy cursed me. Just so you know we are in Blood feud with the Malfoys if you have a chance end them." Ragnok read from the parchment. Everyone was stunned at the revelations that came from the will and looked at each other. Amelia looked at Harry with tears in her eyes as she realized that this young man was being hit with so much. She knew that if the Wizengamont had done their jobs before he would not have to go after Lucius Malfoy, but know with a blood feud he was required to end it in the way to keep honor for his family and Nymphadora would now be part of that.

"Um not to sound stupid or anything, but what is a concubine?" Harry asked in a squeaky voice.

"Lord Potter a concubine is a female who is not married to you until they give birth to your child. At that time they may either remain with you as a second wife or marry someone else. The child, however, will always be a Potter." Ragnok informed him.

"Oh." Was all Harry said as his face became redder then even the Weasley family's famous red hair. He became fidgety just sitting there and did not know what to do.

"Harry, it is normal in our society. I am not sure why she was a concubine, however, as a concubine she must serve until she has a child by a Potter. Once you place your family ring on your finger you may call her here and claim her." Andromeda informed him.

"CLAIM HER?!" Harry Squeaked.

"Yes, the ritual is quite specific. Once you have the ring on you call her forth through an ancient right. Then when she is here you have to demand she strips and then she had to do fellatio on you before you have intercourse with her. To summon her you just state your name and position in the family and demand she appear before you. It has to be done in front of witnesses." Amelia stated. Harry just nodded his head as his eyes floated towards the back of his head before he knew nothing but darkness. Ragnok chuckled with the others as they watched Harry slide out of his chair towards the floor before he snapped his fingers and woke Harry up once again. Blushing furiously Harry just hung his head in shame as he tried to figure out how to get out of this.

"Harry, I realize the McGonagall is older, however, to become a concubine there has to be an agreement. No one can force this type of relationship on her. We really need to figure out what is going on with her. These bonds are normally formed from Life debts and as such to reject her would being killing her. Of course you can transfer her to someone else, but most pure bloods are rather ugly about these type of bonds" Andromeda explain while Nymphadora held onto Harry. Harry just looked at Nymphadora with fear and pleading in his eyes.

"I don't understand. I mean I am just Harry, nothing special about me at all. Why would anyone want anything to do with me?" He asked almost to quietly for anyone to hear him.

"Stop Harry, that is not true and we are going to show you the truth of it. Now put the ring on and call her here." Nymphadora said in a firm voice before leaning over and kissing him lovingly. Nodding his head he grabbed the Potter head of house rig and placed it on his ring finger when a flash of light filled the room as it scanned Harry. Harry felt a jolt of electricity at this time and almost passed out before the ring resized to fit his finger.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do call you Minerva Grace McGonagall to my side. So Mote It Be." Harry said in a firm and formal voice. When the flash of light was gone Harry found himself facing his transfiguration professor. He was stunned to see a black choker around her throat with the Potter crest emblazoned on it. "Um hi um Professor, I ah well you see, I took my headship ring and well Grandpasaidthatyouweremyconcubine." He finished in a rush quietly.

"I m sorry my Lord, I did not catch that." Minerva told Harry.

"Yeah, well grandfather's will states that I kinda inherited you as a concubine. I know that I am not what you wanted and not really good enough, so if you want I can let you go." Harry mumbled quietly with his head down. All the woman had tears int heir eyes as they knew it would take a long time for Harry to come out of it. Minerva moved in front of Harry and then knelt down before grabbing Harry's chin lightly and pulling it up.

"My Lord, I am unsure what happen, but I am your concubine. I have known that for a while except I was unable to say anything. Albus bloody Dumbledore placed a memory charm on me that held me until my choker reappeared. Potter magic has returned my memory. Do you know that I nursed you several times when you were a baby? Please my Lord claim me. I can not be freed only transferred and I would prefer to be by your side. I have loved you for 14 years and do not want to go anywhere else but with you." Minerva told him with a smile and hope in her eyes. Harry looked at Nym before tuning his head to Andi and Amelia to see what they thought and saw them all nod at him.

"Pro...Minerva strip and show me what is rightfully mine." Harry said in a commanding voice. He could not believe what had come out of his mouth as he never sounded like that before. Minerva smiled and slowly stripped out of her cloths to stand proudly before her Lord. Her body did not look like that of a 65 year old woman. Her legs were tone and long with narry a hair to be found. As Harry's eyes traveled up them he was stunned to find that her mound was bald as a babies and dripping fluid already. He shuddered as his eyes continued to travel up her body over her tone abdomen to stop at her firm round large breasts with medium size hard nipple that pointed straight at him. Hearing a cough Harry raised his eyes to find not Professor Minerva Grace McGonagall but one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her long golden reddish brown hair was not in her usual bun but flowed down her back. Her heart shaped face held a beautiful smile of lush full lips and pert little nose with two beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with warmth and joy. Turning she showed her backside and her firm ass. Nymphadora nodged him before nodding her head towards Minerva.

"Do you wish to be my concubine Minerva Grace McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Yes my Lord. I have loved you as a grandchild, then as a student, and now that I stand before you and see what changes have come over you I am feeling desires I have not felt in a very long time. Please my Lord allow me this." Minerva said as she curtsied before him.

"Very well then. Minerva Grace McGonagall suck me and find your place as my Concubine." Harry told her in a firm voice. Nymphadora removed his robes as Minerva slowly approached Harry before kneeling before him. He began to shake slightly as Minerva reached out for his belt and started to open it before grabbing his pants and opening them while Nymphadora whispered in his ear to calm his nerves.

LEMON

As Minerva opened his pants they slid down his legs to reveal his boxers. She slowly pulled them down to reveal his large cock to which she was surprised to see. She felt her insides wamr at the thought of it sliding inside her wet pussy. She could feel her juices flow down her inner thighs as she grasped his cock lightly before she started to stroke it up and down before it hardened. Slowly she slid her tongue from the tip of his cock down to his balls before swirling it around. Then opening her mouth she slid it through her lips to impale her face on him. She sucked and licked his cock as she began to bob her head up and down slowly at first until she finally swallowed it down her throat. She hummed as she went to town on his cock bringing moans of pleasure from Harry's throat. Harry grabbed her hair and pulled her face towards his pelvis as he and enjoyed he feeling of her throat muscles work the tip of his cock. Feeling the shaking he released her hair so that she could breath again he felt his blood boil with desire as she continued to service him. Harry was surprised when Minerva began to hum in the back of her throat causing vibrations to travel from her throat to his cock.

"Oh Mi am close." Harry moaned in delight right before he felt her slide her mouth up his cock so on the head of it was in her mouth as she grabbed it and started to stroke it while gently sucking on it. Before he knew what was happening he felt his balls tighten and a feeling of pure pleasure course through his body as the first jet of cum filled Minerva's mouth followed by another and another while she greedily swallowed each load. If not for the support of Nymphadora he would have fell to the ground with his knees going weak.

"Oh Merlin, that was divine my Lord. Never have I tasted such sweet nectar. Please my Lord claim what is yours." Minerva moaned lustfully as she laid back on the bed that appeared behind her at the snap of Ragnok's fingers. Harry entranced with her body at this point could not help but follow her on the bed. He was not even aware of his cloths disappearing at the wave of Amelia's wand as Nymphadora was lost in desire, while Andi had her hands occupied with both her and Amelia's cunt. The power rolling off Harry was over powering the other women causing them to act in a maner that they normally wouldn't. Harry chased Minerva on to the bed and slowly moved between her legs before thrusting his hardened cock deep within her pussy. Both of them moaned in pleasure as Harry sunk deep within her folds until their pelvises came together. Minerva reached out and grabbed Harry's head and pulled him down to kiss him deeply on the lips while sliding her tongue over his lower lip before he opened his mouth to her probing tongue to swirl around hers. "Take me my Lord." She exclaimed breathlessly as he started to slide out of her before slamming himself forward once again. Their coupling was wild and passionate as the two enjoyed each others body. After about twenty minutes of constant action Harry felt his balls tingle with expectation as he felt Minerva's body go through one more orgasm. Her pussy vibrated as her muscles contracted to milk his cock of his life giving sperm. Harry growled out in delight as his body exploded with pleasure while jets of cum filled Minerva's womb. The two laid there for several minutes before Harry heard a cough to his side when he noted that they were not alone.

"Oh um sorry. Not sure what happened there." Harry said as his face colored.

End of LEMON

After redressing Harry smiled to all the women and bowed before Ragnok before taking his seat once again. Minerva for her part took a seat that appeared behind Harry. Once everyone was settled they all looked to Ragnok and the other goblins once again.

"Very well, I realize that this is not a normal reading as no one as transferred a concubine before in a will so let us continue. The next will to be read will be from Bonecrusher." Ragnok informed the group.

Bonecrusher stood and bowed to the group slightly before he pulled a sealed envelope from the box he had brought in with him. Swiping his finger across the seal everyone watched as it opened with a bright flash.

" _This is the last will and testament of Arcturus Octavian Black. I, Arcturus Octavian Black, being of sound mind and body to here by state that this is my last will and testament. This will supersedes all previous wills. In regards to my family may some of them burn in the lowest depths of hell. Sirius Orion Black, you are one of my favorite grandsons. However, I know of your little fertility problem therefore, I leave you 4,000,000 galleons and hope that one day you will be free from that detestable place known as Azkaban. Yes I know you went through the godfather ritual and I have fought with the Wizengamont to have you given a trail to no avail as a result of that bastard Dumbledore._

 _T_ _o Andromeda Tonks nee Black yes I said nee Black. You are forthwith reinstated into the house of Black with full rights and responsibilities of a member of the Black family. I further place 1,000,000 galleons in your vault for your bride price as well as except your daughter Nymphadora Tonks into the Black family and give her 500,000 galleons in her own trust vault to be used for a bride price._

 _To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, your marriage to Lucius Abraxis Malfoy is hereby annulled. I realize that your so called son is not even a black by blood as he did not come from your womb. I further order that the bride price with all interest made from said funds be forthwith returned to House Black immediately and that Malfoy manor be returned to Black control._

 _To Bellatrix Black, I annul the Marriage between the you and Rudolphus LeStrange and recall the bride price and all interest made from said funds. Once that new Head of House signs the documents I request that he use the family ring to call you forth to break you free from where ever you are my little Bell because that thing in Azkaban is definitely not you._

 _To Harry James Potter, I leave everything else as well as the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black. Harry my nephew, I know that you have suffered under that bastard Dumbledore and that it destroyed my sister Dorea to know you were alive and unable to come live with her. Please remember the Black family motto Always Pure of Heart. My sons perverted our noble family name. Please restore honor to our House. Also get with Bonecrusher about the betrothal contract he holds for you between House Black and House Bones. I am sorry that it falls to you, however, you must fulfill this contract as I have been unable to find any loopholes in it._ _Live your life on your own tow feet Harry, do not let anyone push you around as you are the head of two of the founding families."_

Everyone sat there stunned at the revelations from Arcturus Black while Bonecrusher pulled a small box from the wooden box he carried in. "This is the Lordship ring for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Please place it on the same finger as the Potter ring and claim the house of Black." Bonecrusher said as he passed the small box to Harry. Harry nodded his head and slid the ring on his finger. He was immediately surrounded in a blinding light as he felt something in his head screaming in pain. The others were stunned and tried to get to Harry as they heard him screaming in pain only to be rebuffed by a magical barrier around him.


End file.
